Tiva iPod Drabbles
by Angela On My Shoulder
Summary: Seven short drabbles on the Tony/Ziva relationship/friendship.


**Hi all!  
After six months of having fanfics to do, I found myself empty when that ended.  
****I came online and saw an iPod drabbles fic and decided that I ought to try that.  
My plan was to do ten, but my trusty fellow fanficcer, Zakia, had some fanfic ideas and I went back to doing those, ending up with only seven.**

**If you don't know how they work, basically you turn your iPod onto shuffle, choose a fandom and write about it for the duration of the song.**

**Mine are Tony/Ziva, and are quite varying.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) – Spice Girls**_

Tony and Ziva sat together in his apartment. He had surprised her by asking something that she would have never imagined she'd hear him say.

"Be with me, Ziva."

It's not like she never dreamt of a moment like this with him. But she never thought that her fantasies would come true. Despite her shock, she had a feeling of absolute elation. She felt like shouting it out from the rooftops, but she had more self-control than that. Ziva looked deep into Tony's eyes and said something that broke both of their hearts.

"I cannot."

Tony looked at her, wide-eyed and in shock. He was about to order Ziva out of his apartment, but knowing her he knew that she would have her reasons and heard her out. She told him that they would not make a good couple and that they should just remain friends. Ziva tried to stress the point that she did feel the same way towards him. Despite her best efforts, Tony was still left heartbroken.

---

_**Ballad of a Dead Man – Powderfinger**_

Tony and Ziva were alone, searching the area surrounding the crime scene. Tony jumped backwards and into Ziva as he saw something dart in front of his eyes.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked, slightly agitated

"Did you see that?"

Tony looked around their surroundings trying to find what it was that startled him. He turned around to see that Ziva was no longer there behind him.

"Ziva!?" he called out, slightly anxiously

"Over here, Tony. Come and have a look at what I found." She said

Tony followed her voice to see her squatting in the tall grass, holding a small, fluffy, grey bunny with unusually long ears.

"Is this the thing that scared you before, Tony?" Ziva asked, holding it out to him

"Startled, Ziva. Not scared."

"Same difference."

Tony looked back and forth between Ziva and the rabbit.

"Come on." He said, "Put Bugs down and get back to work. Or else gwumpy old Elmer Fudd will come after us."

---

_**Why Can't This Be Love? – Van Halen**_

Tony watched his partner from his desk opposite hers in the bullpen. She was focused on her computer screen and hadn't looked up or even taken a sip of the coffee he had bought for her. Ziva was not the type to get emotionally involved in cases, but somehow this was different. Tony didn't know what it was about this particular crime that sat differently with Ziva, but he could se that it was getting to her. He stood up from his own desk and walked silently over to hers. He picked up her takeaway coffee cup, Ziva still not noticing his movements, and held it under her nose.

"Take a break." He said

She stopped typing and looked up at Tony. She grabbed the cup from him and took a long sip. As he walked away back to his desk, Tony touched a hand to her shoulder. Ziva smiled at her partner's back as he walked across the bullpen.

---

_**She's a Genius – Jet**_

Tony jumped over benches and rubbish bins as they he and Ziva pursued their suspect through a busy park. He beginning to fall back and nearly lost the subject when he saw someone riding a bicycle speed past him. Said person overtook the suspected and skidded to a halt in front of them. They jumped off the bike, had them at gunpoint and seeming ordered them to get onto the ground. As the person was standing over the perp, Tony arrived on the scene to see Ziva handcuffing the man.

"Ziva, you're a genius." He said between breaths.

---

_**This Heart Attack – Faker**_

Ziva suddenly stood up from her desk and walked out of the squadroom. Tony couldn't help feel guilty. He had been trying to once again become close to Ziva after her time in Somalia. In his efforts though, he had pushed her too far. He was trying to get her to speak about what Saleem did to her during her time in captivity, but she did not want to talk. Tony was ruthless and ended up upsetting her. McGee was also in the squadroom when she left, but being observant as he is, he opted not to comment on it. The atmosphere radiating from Tony made him uncomfortable, so McGee stood up, announced that he was going for coffee and left Tony to his business. As soon as he was gone, Tony picked up his desk phone and dialled Ziva's home number. When the phone rang out, he tried her mobile number. To his anger his call was immediately rejected. He slammed the earpiece down onto the receiver and placed his head in his hands.

---

_**If That Were Me – Melanie C**_

Ten years had passed since Tony left NCIS. He quit his job without warning and completely dropped off the radar. For several years he felt immense guilt for not giving his friends and explanation for his sudden departure, but after a while he began to get over it. He did not blame Ziva, although it was her that caused him to feel the need to leave.

Tony had found himself back in Washington DC. He was sitting in the park one night on a bench and playing his guitar when a woman walked past. She looked to be in her late-thirties, and yet as radiant as a young woman. She stopped at the scruffy man singing whacky songs and listened. As she stepped towards the man, her face was illuminated by the light overhead. Tony looked up at the woman and immediately stopped playing. Both of their faces held an expression of shock.

"Ziva..." he said in a whisper

The woman smiled, threw a small piece of cardboard into his hat used to collect people's donations and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Tony leapt off the bench and looked at what she had left. It was an NCIS contact card and Tony tucked it safely into his pocket.

---

_**Let Love Lead the Way – Spice Girls**_

Ziva was a young girl who had recently moved to America from her native country, Israel. She had just started at a new school and was being given a seat by her new teacher. She was put next to a young boy whose pencilcase read _Tony_ in untidy scrawl. The boy looked her up and down, but did not say hello, it was she who spoke first.

"Hi, my name is Ziva." She said with a smile and an accent,

"Why do you talk different?" the boy asked

"That is funny, you all sound different to me."

The boy pulled out a pack of gum out from under the desk and held it out to Ziva.

"Would you like a piece?" he offered

"Are you allowed that in class?" Ziva asked worriedly

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and held the pack closer to Ziva. She reluctantly took a piece and placed it in her pocket.

"I think I will save it for recess." She said.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other then both turned their attention to the front of the class.

---

_**The Last Day on Earth – Kate Miller-Heidke**_

Tony was driving along the streets of DC when he saw smoke coming out of a nearby building. He sped up and came to a halt outside of it. There was a couple of fire trucks parked out the front of the brick apartment complex. He could see firefighters inside, both fighting the blaze and pulling people from the building. The building looked familiar to Tony for some reason, then it struck him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car as fast as he could. He ran to the most senior-looking firefighter and held out his NCIS badge,

"Have you got everyone out yet?" Tony asked

The man examined his badge

"My men have finished checking the building and have removed all persons they could find." He answered

Tony nodded and looked around in the crowd for a familiar face, but he couldn't find it. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled a number, when he got no answer he removed his jacket and ran straight into the burning building.

Tony ran through the corridors, knocking on doors and yelling out, all whilst covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He reached an apartment at the end of the corridor and he heard a faint noise coming from inside. He ran in and saw a woman slumped in the corner. He picked her up and brushed hair away from her face.

"Ziva." He breathed

He gripped her tight in his arms and ran back out through the burning building, narrowly dodging falling beams as they went. When outside, he dropped her onto the grass and the medics came rushed over to her. As they lifted her onto the gurney she grabbed his hand and said in a raspy voice,

"Thank-you Tony."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed those.  
Any feedback would be much appreciated.**

**\/  
**


End file.
